


Queen of Swords

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [106]
Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse asked for: Elementary, before meeting Sherlock as a Sober Companion, Joan was a Army Doctor. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Swords

It’s small things.  It’s always small things.  Sherlock sat, still except for the twitch of his long fingers as he passed the playing cards between them, back and forward, counting the pass of aces.

The way she braced into postures when Gregson was upset at them.  The way ‘yes’ became ‘yessir’ when she was stressed.  The way she moved when someone fired a weapon - on alert but not afraid, experienced and knowing, already tracking the sound of shot and echo to triangulate on the shooter.  The way her fingers sometimes flexed, minutely, next to her thigh, over an imaginary sidearm when she was feeling threatened.

She most likely had made Captain before she left.  Sherlock still hadn’t completely unraveled the  _whys_ of her departure from service, but for Watson, he could be exquisitely patient.

He hoped she wouldn’t tell him before then.  He enjoyed these small moments of respite, where she was his most pressing puzzle.

At the kitchen counter, Watson half turned, a spatula in hand.  ”I can feel you staring, you know,” she said, mouth stern and eyes sparkling.

Sherlock flicked out a card and held it up for her without looking at it himself.  ”Queen of Clubs.  I think I prefer the decks that have a Queen of Swords.  More appropriate.”

Watson’s look was enough.  She understood, if not completely, then enough for Sherlock to relax back into his observations.


End file.
